Eleven Times Claudia Encountered The Doctor
by NCIS-Ziva-Abby
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Eleven short one-shots of Claudia/Doctor encounters.
1. Chapter 1

This is utterly and impossibly pointless insanity. Please enjoy.

* * *

The first time the Warehouse tech genius had an encounter, she was performing routine inventory in the Aisle of Noel, more commonly known to all as 'the Christmas aisle.' Of course, Christmas didn't typically incorporate things like dreidels, so the aisle wasn't entirely true to the aforementioned monikers. Regardless, this particular section of the Warehouse was quite jolly and festive, and despite the fact that they were in the middle of a scorching South Dakota July, the redhead found herself shivering in her T-shirt while humming along to the holiday music floating from God-knows-where and bobbing her head as she checked her way down the list pinned to her clipboard.

Claudia's first thought when she heard the whirring noise was that a blizzard artifact or some such thing had been accidentally activated somewhere amongst the shelves. But upon closer listening, the whirring proved to be altogether unblizzard-like. In fact, it sounded like nothing she'd ever heard. Closer to a pic being trailed along a guitar string than a flurry of frozen water rushing around the aisle. But still, uniquely peculiar.

It was the dull 'thud' of something heavy coming to rest on the frosty, 'snow'-covered cement that had her deftly spinning on her heel to behold the sudden appearance of a highly incongruous blue box, standing where she had been not too long ago. A sign at the top read 'Police Public Call Box,' and above this was a flashing light. These were the only details Claudia had time to take note of before the door creaked open and four curious heads popped out. The bodies followed, and soon the quartet of strangers was lined up in front of the box, peering around in wonder.

They were a curious gang, that was for sure. A girl about Claudia's age stood before her, flanked on either side by a wide-eyed couple and a white-haired man who looked more ancient than Artie himself. They were all dressed in clothing that looked as though it belonged in the vintage European aisle many rows down. Perhaps they were the effect of some haywire old wardrobe playing tricks on her mind?

The young girl spoke first. "Where are we, grandfather?"

And to top it off, they had British accents. Claudia stared incredulously, but they hardly seemed to notice her.

The geezer furrowed his brow and looked around with almost regal contemplation before he spoke. "I'm uncertain, Susan - a warehouse, perhaps. But it is not where we need to be. Come, everyone, back in the TARDIS."

The mysterious people retreated inside the blue box - which prompted Claudia to wonder how the frak they all fit in that thing - and she heard the other woman wondering aloud how there could be _snow_ in a _warehouse_. Then with an encore of whirring, the box faded out view.

The young techie shook her head, giving the surrounding artifacts a suspicious glance, and sighed.

"Man, I need a vacation."

* * *

Readers! Please let me know in a comment or whatever how you'd like me to update this (once a day, every other day, once a week, never?) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Really short one this time. I apologize, I was just at a loss. So I'll upload the third one, too. Right now. Thanks!

* * *

The second time, Claudia was finding a home for a new artifact on one of the Warehouse shelves when the distinctly familiar whirring noise floated over from the next aisle.

She raced to the source, arriving just in time to see a short old man with a large nose and a dark bowl-cut poke his head out of the impossible blue box. He wasn't any of the four that had emerged last time, but unlike them, this man took notice of Claudia - red-faced and breathing heavily - immediately. The hobo-ish guy promptly frowned, retreated, and shut the door. The whirring picked up again and the box was gone, leaving a baffled Claudia with even fewer answers than before.


	3. Chapter 3

So it's pretty short - again. But remember these are brief encounters, so I'm not going to be writing a full-fledged novel anytime soon. Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

The third time it happened, Claudia was beginning to wonder whether she should just check out of the Warehouse and back into the bell jar, because once could be written off as an artifact disturbance, twice as coincidence, but three times? There was definitely something off.

She and Artie had been returning from a routine trip to the Dark Vault, but the wheezing old man had stopped for a rest several aisles back, so Claudia had gained some distance on him by that point and was by herself. The wheezing had picked up just ahead and she'd found herself rushing forward with a familiar sense of curiosity as the blue police box flashed into view.

She had kind of been expecting it, but the curly grey-haired man that emerged that emerged from the box was unlike either of the two before him. Still a geezer, sure, and still wearing old-fashioned clothing, but an altogether different-looking guy. And this man wasn't alone, like bowl-cut dude had been. Though the brunette that appeared behind him wasn't familiar, either.

Claudia huffed in frustration, determined to get some answers this time around. She opened her mouth to speak but the brunette beat her to the punch.

"Doctor, where are we? Some sort of warehouse?"

The man nodded, glanced around. "Yes, it appears so, doesn't it, Sarah?" He trailed off, mumbling less than discreetly, "Hm, this place looks a bit familiar. Can't seem to place it, though."

"Why, it's huge!" the woman, 'Sarah,' exclaimed. "Just look at it!" Her eyes came to rest on Claudia, mouth still open to speak and a determined glare fixed in place. "Oh, hello! I'm Sarah Jane Smith, and this is The Doctor." Sarah Jane gestured to the man, who was paying very little attention and still mumbling.

"...for some sort of museum, perhaps. No use staying..." He looked toward his companion. "Let's be off now, Sarah. Not much to see here. An old Earth warehouse, is all. I'll take us somewhere far more interesting. Come along." And at that, he stepped inside the box.

Sarah Jane watched him go, then looked back at Claudia, frowning. "Oh but, Doctor, this place looks fascinating!" Despite her protest, she followed him inside, the door shutting behind her seemingly of its own accord.

By the time Claudia's voice caught up with her questioning brain, they were gone, and Artie was grumbling and bumbling up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly. "Why have you stopped here?"

"Huh?" Claudia spun, red hair flying around her face. "Oh," she paused, considering telling him about the old men and the blue box, but eventually deciding against it. "Just waiting for you, grumps," she declared and stalked ahead, determined to forget about her temporary bouts of possible insanity.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry. I am not a steady updater. But here's the next installment. Admittedly, I've had this written since I first posted this fic, so... Sorry again. Anyway, I'be read all your comments and thank you. Also, to anyone who made suggestions or what have you, I'll try to take those into consideration in the next chapters I write (whenever that may be). Enjoy!

* * *

The fourth time she encountered the blue box and its many mysterious British occupants, Claudia was chilling in the old computer control room, the existence of which she had learned of during the whole Fargo and Hugo fiasco. It had gradually come to be 'her' spot in the Warehouse. Pete had his 'Pete Cave,' Myka had the library sector, Artie had his office, she had the lab.

The police box materialized in the corner to her left, audible and visible from where she sat at the desk with her feet propped up and her computer in her lap. It came to rest there with a THUD and Claudia was jumping up and moving towards it before the door even opened. This time, she WOULD get answers.

Two unfamiliar people stepped out. A blonde woman and a man with messy, curly brown hair topped with a hat and an incredibly long and colorful scarf wrapped around his neck - by far the strangest man yet, Claudia decided. She had come to the conclusion that there was always a man that seemed to be 'in charge' of the box. This one's wide eyes and toothy grin made seem a bit crazy, in her opinion.

She marched right up to the pair, stance firm. "Alright, who the frak are you people?" Both of the strangers' eyebrows rose, but she plowed on. "Why do you keep..." she paused, gesturing wildly toward the police box, "APPEARING in the Warehouse? How do you even get IN?"

Despite her harsh demeanor, the man's crazy grin never dropped. "I'm the Doctor! This is Romana." He waved his hand toward the blonde.

Romana pursed her lips. "What do you mean 'keep' appearing?" She turned to 'the Doctor,' not waiting for Claudia's response, and said, "Doctor, this is not Astrion 5. Just once, can we PLEASE go where we intend and ONLY there?" She returned to the box, clearly expecting him to follow.

Finally, the goofy grin dropped, his shoulders slumped, and he spun around and stepped inside. Claudia rose to her tiptoes, attempting to get a glimpse into the blue box, but to no avail, as the doors quickly shut behind him. She noted briefly that the blue box seemed different somehow, though she was certain it was still the same one.

She watched it fade away, mulling over what she'd learned, which wasn't much, and certainly less than she had planned to come away with. So she knew that at least two of the four old men were called 'the Doctor' - Doctor who? - and all were quirky and British. Or, at least, she had to assume bowl-cut dude had been British, as he hadn't actually spoken. Oh, and it seemed they could travel in the blue box, to places like...Astrion 5? Whatever THAT was...

Somehow, Claudia wasn't feeling any less confused.


End file.
